Silent Severing
by Iliya Moroumetz
Summary: Silence is the only thing they can give as the Dragon and the Fox seperate.


Silent Severing  
  
With careful gentleness, Megumi Takani slowly placed her tools in the case she was to take with her.Her decision to leave for Aizu was a long time coming, unlike the sudden departure of a certain gangster because whatever he did finally caught up with him. She sighed and figured whatever will happen will happen to him. That fool would somehow prevail.  
  
Silently closing the case, she heaved it up and placed it on her desk. With another glance, she looked around to the office that had been hers for nearly a year. Slightly giggling, she remembered agonizing over how many people she had helped after losing a count over a hundred. Maybe it was better that way.  
  
A rustling of footsteps turned her attention to the doorway to see a familiar face standing there. She smiled towards him and inclined her head inward as a way of ushering him in. A man most strange, this Himura Kenshin was to her and many others.  
  
Yet, maybe it was that strangeness that attracted her to him. And to finally let go of the past that plagued her so. Noticing his lack of reaction, she turned back to him and saw his normally calm and carefree expression was heavy and morose.  
  
He knew.   
  
'So you're leaving in the morning on the early train' his eyes said. She nodded to his silent statement and turned away. She understood that look. Though she dared to hope that his depression for her was the result of something deeper, but knew it was like that of a dear friend. Nothing more.   
  
She wanted to tell him that every thing's all right, and pretend to say goodbye. Yet, she would give everything to simply stay nearby. Slowly, she took her ticket, her suitcase, and gave him her leaving smile.  
  
It's how the way it goes, Ken-san, she thought choking back on the mental anguish of leaving the people that had meant the most to her. Somehow, she could pretend that they'd never know she was lying. One reason for her departure was as simple as it was unknown to them all... except for the rurouni that had saved her life. Beneath all the teasing, the jokes, and the insidious cackles, lay her unrequited affection for him.  
  
'Because I can't stop loving you, Ken-san', her silence said.  
  
Turning to him for a moment, his sad expression only made her desire to stay stronger. To return to the routine they had all gotten used to. However, much had changed. She had a chance to start over back home she accepted. Yes, many things had to change or else lives could easily stagnate.  
  
But she wouldn't stop loving him. That was one of the few constants she would live with for now. Why should she stop? He was certainly no ideal, but the sincerity he put into his choices made him all the more lovable.  
  
Walking past him, she was surprised when he started following her, asking with his eyes, 'May I accompany you to the station?'  
  
Though hoping to make the journey as quick and painless as possible, she nodded. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have him to herself for a little while. Thankfully, her back was to him and he didn't see the humored grin on her lips. It was a nice thought.   
  
===  
  
They took a taxi to the station and not a word was said. Stepping out of the carriage, the desire to stay grew stronger with every step she took towards the platform. Regardless, she had to abide by the choice she had made or else she'd be running around in circles. And if the Tanuki ever got word, she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
They both walked in silence to the entrance as the other passengers slowly filed into their respective cars. And as Kenshin saw her walk across the road, for maybe the last time, she didn't know.   
  
Feeling humble, she heard a rumble on the railway track. She looked north to see another train pull into the station as the engineers for her train started the final preparations.  
  
It gave her some sense of comfort to know that everyone here would be fine. And when they'd hear the whistle blow, she'd walk away and he won't know that she´ll be crying. It would be to his dismay if he knew why.   
  
'Because I can't stop loving you, Ken-san.' she sighed internally. How easy for people to fall into such wonderful hopes and dreams, and how hard it is to keep them, and hardest of all, to let go when they should.  
  
Even knowing that the Tanuki held something of his that she could never have, she wouldn't stop loving him. Even if for a little while, why should she even try?  
  
Stepping onto the car, she turned, wanting to tell him that she'd always be there by his side. She never wanted to say goodbye, truth be told. Yet, again, things change and so did she. Still... she'd always be here if he changed his mind.  
  
===  
  
He could tell, she was planning on leaving in the morning without telling them when. He could easily understand why. On the early train, she would be out of Tokyo before the others found out.   
  
Normally, he could say that every thing's all right and pretend to say goodbye. Yet, he knew that would be lying. He knew what she meant in every joke, every tease, and every provocation of Karou-dono.  
  
And now, she was leaving. In all honesty, he wanted to ask her to stay. But knew that it could only hurt them both in the long run.  
  
"Ken-san..." she whispered, trying to hold be her tears. He nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted to say.   
  
The whistle blew and they both looked to the engine ahead as the usher hurried the last few passengers in.  
  
Turning back to her, he expected to say good-bye to her when she stepped off the car.  
  
"Megumi-dono..."  
  
She held a finger in front of his face, silencing him. "One last thing, Ken-san."  
  
To his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed on the cheek. The chaste kiss she gave him left him in surprise as she stepped back into the train.  
  
With her tears gone, she turned back to him and said with a bright smile, "Thank you, Ken-san."  
  
With that, she stepped out of sight and soon enough, the train started moving out of the station, leaving him holding his cheek dumbly. When the train eventually left his view, he recovered his senses and walked off, a small part of him hoping that she'd return someday.  
  
===  
  
She enjoyed the look of surprise on Ken-san's face as she saw him grow smaller. It was what it was and in no way, the Tanuki could throw a fuss over something like that. Besides, even if Ken-san ever told the Tanuki, she'd be far away by then.   
  
Though it felt good to put her affections for him to rest, she still couldn't stop loving that adorable rurouni. Besides, she thought, settling into her seat, why should she even try?  
  
End.  
  
Notes:  
  
Gah, my first attempt at something resembling romance turned out not as good as I had hoped. And considering it was a real attempt at a filk/song fic, I'm not sure what to make of it. Extra fanfic points for those that were able to guess the lyrics intertwined and altered to fit the story before finishing it. If not, you need to brush up on your British pop artists, 'cause it was Phil Collins' 'I Can't Stop Loving You'. I felt it was rather appropriate considering that Watsuki-sensei ended their acquaintance in that manner.  
  
As for romantic fics in general, I don't like them. Mostly because I would be right in assuming that most were written by people that know little to nothing on the subject... myself included. However, I am a true sucker for 'unrequited love' stories because I know how it feels.  
  
Insert the usual plea for honest to goodness C&C here. The more detailed and helpful, the better.   
  
Next to last; I'd kill for a 'GOOD', emphasis on 'good', Kenshin/Megumi fic. Well... maybe not, 'cause that wouldn't be nice. Ok, maybe I'd poke someone in the shoulder for an hour, continually repeating, "Does this bug you?" for a good Kenshin and Megumi fic. If anyone can fashion me with a lead, I'd be most grateful.  
  
Finally; Kenshin and Megumi belong to Watsuki-sensei and JUMP comics. The song belongs to Phil and 'Hit and Run' music. And all the hate mail from then Kenshin/Kaoru fans belongs to me. :p 


End file.
